Content in Silence
by KrzyeeFyr
Summary: When Hermione snaps, an unlikely friendship begins. Draco Hermione friendship.


**Content in Silence**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing and probably never will.**

**Summary- When Hermione snaps, an unlikely friendship begins. Draco Hermione friendship.**

**A/N- Not that great and my first fic written while fully awake...enjoy!**

**A/N 2- Does NOT follow HBP because I said so.**

* * *

It was another dreary day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione Granger sat alone on a bench in the courtyard while the rain pounded down all around her, the events of the day replaying through her mind.

88888888888888888888888888888888

It had started out as every other Monday morning at Hogwarts. Hermione awoke early in order to have enough time to get ready for the day as well as to look over her homework for the week. After making sure her assignments were, as per usual, perfect, she headed down to the Great Hall to breakfast with her schoolmates.

Hermione plastered a false smile on her face and dutifully sat between Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They were her best friends, and on some days, her worst enemies.

Today was one of those days.

"So, Hermione," Ron said through a huge mouthful of pancakes drenched in syrup, "I was wondering if you would help me with my Potions essay before class."

"The essay is due immediately after breakfast, Ron," Hermione replied, "Have you even started it yet?"

Ron turned red around the ears and laughed nervously. Hermione, having anticipated his answer, promptly stood up attracting the attention of all of Gryffindor House. The complete silence of the Gryffindors did not go unnoticed by the surrounding house tables. Within moments, it seemed as though the entire school was anticipating Hermione's reaction.

"No, Ron," Hermione said to the surprise of everyone, especially Ron, "You have had weeks to complete that essay and I am through helping you at the last minute. If you want my help in the future, you can postpone your next Quidditch discussion or game of Exploding Snap. The same goes for you, Harry." And with that, Hermione turned on her heel and walked briskly out of the Hall.

"But I finished my essay..."

Things did not et much better following the "Essay Incident". Potions was unbearable, as always, due to the fact that Severus Snape taught the class. Snape loved torturing the Gryffindors, as well as most of the Slytherins. With the obvious exception of Draco Malfoy.

_Malfoy, _enough said, or thought anyway.

Draco Malfoy had been the enemy of Harry and Ron since day one at Hogwarts. Hermione had been a different story. Although neither was kind to the other, both Draco and Hermione had a grudging respect for the other.

While Draco secretly admired Hermione's Gryffindor Goodness, Hermione admired his Slytherin Slyness. Even as a child, Hermione had never been able to get away with anything. And while Draco admired her intelligence, Hermione admired Draco's body because hey, who wouldn't? Hottie. **(A/N- that one's for you, Freya)**

But as Snape repeatedly took points away from Gryffindor for ridiculous reasons, Draco refrained from commenting. When Snape dismissed the class, Draco left without his usual cruel remark directed at one or more members of the Golden Trio.

In Transfiguration, Draco said nothing when McGonagall paired up Hermione and Draco. Hermione made no comment, as well. This did not go over well with Harry and Ron, who nearly exploded with rage.

"SO, YOU'D RATHER WORK WITH THE FERRET THAN WITH YOUR OWN FRIENDS?" Ron shouted at an uninterested Hermione, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE OUR FRIEND!"

"Oh, shut up, Ron," Hermione said, unfazed by her friend's outburst.

And once again, Draco made no comment.

At lunch, Hermione sat with Parvati and Lavender instead of with Harry and Ron. Unfortunately, all they did was talk about said boys. Hermione's temper was heating up. Draco watched from across the Hall, and said nothing.

Their afternoon classes went as well as the morning classes and Hermione was extremely relieved when the bell rang signaling the end of lessons.

Hermione, against her better judgement, headed back to Gryffindor Tower to spend the remaining hours before dinner. Upon arriving, Hermione ran into Harry and Ron playing Wizards' Chess in front of the fire.

Seeing Hermione, both boys stood up and approached Hermione. Hermione backed away. Harry spoke first.

"Hermione," he began, "Ron and I understand about you not helping us with our homework at the last moment, but you could have made it clear in a less– embarrassing way."

"Because I haven't been dropping hints for the past seven years, Hermione muttered sarcastically, under her breath. Harry heard her.

"That may be so and we may have been a little slow to pick up on those hints, but that still gives you no right to embarrass us in the Great Hall as you did."

"Embarrass you?"

"Yes, Hermione. It was quite embarrassing for us. We are in a war, as you well know. It is not good for people to see our fighting. People need to know we care."

"Harry's right, Hermione," Ron put in.

"You know what, Harry?" Hermione said, her patience snapping, "You wanna spend the rest of your life pretending you give a shit about the person standing next to you, be my guest. But leave me out of it." And for the second time that day, Hermione turned on her heel and left the two boys behind her.

And so, three hours later, Hermione sat alone on a bench in the empty courtyard.

Draco Malfoy sat in the crowded Great Hall. It seemed as though all of Hogwarts and the surrounding area came for dinner. Except for one noticeable absence. Hermione Granger was not seated at the Gryffindor Table.

Draco politely excused himself from the Slytherin Table claiming homeowork. Actually, he was going to find the missing member of their school.

He found her sitting on a bench in the pouring rain, seemingly lost in thought. Draco sat down next to Hermione and when the thunder crashed, he interlocked their fingers.

And in the rain, Draco said nothing. Hermione said nothing. And they were content in silence.

* * *

**A/N- yeah, yeah...lame ending...whatever...**

**Did you like it? Did ya? Did ya? You can tell me either way (flames are accepted) by pushing the pretty little review button!**


End file.
